


Not The Right Kink

by Wooshin_stan



Category: GOT7
Genre: BamBam the lifesaver, But Also Not really smut, Crack, Crossdressing, Fluff, I'm way too much into 2Jae to stop now, M/M, Smut, mentioned YugBam, sue me, the ending is weird, you get me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooshin_stan/pseuds/Wooshin_stan
Summary: Youngjae as a boy was gorgeous. Youngjae as a girl was gorgeous too. In both cases, Jaebum really wanted to fuck his brains out. And that was said gently. But let's be real, the universe didn't like Jaebum.And seriously, women's clothes are evil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck, I don't even know what this is. I'm sorry for writing this thing. Also I don't really edit my stories, so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes.

"Oh my god."

That was the first thing that escaped Jaebum's mouth when his eyes fell on Youngjae. Perhaps he should've seen this coming, because really, Youngjae's _'I'm plotting something'_ smirk hasn't left the younger's face since two days ago, the day he caught Jaebum with a dreamy and somewhat aroused expression, watching him practice for their 'Me Gustas Tu' dance, of course, in the costume.

But obviously, he didn't. So now, as his innocent sweetie of a boyfriend stood in front of him, Jaebum couldn't help but stare at... well, everything. Youngjae didn't really look like Youngjae. Not when he was clad in a tight fitting T-Shirt, a short skirt and a long wig of brown curls on. No. This definitely wasn't his Youngjae. No way.

As if the clothes wasn't enough, his lips were painted a dark, passionate red, the lipstick slowly driving Jaebum insane.

He still stood with that dumb expression on his face, his eyes wide in shock, his jaw nearly hitting the floor as he looked at his boyfriend, carefully taking in every detail.

"So... you like it?" Youngjae asked, making Jaebum snap from his thoughts. The brunette did a quick twirl, exposing the tops of his thighs as the skirt flew up. Jaebum's mouth watered at the sight of the delicious, juicy thickness of Youngjae's thighs, which he knew were very sensitive in certain places. Jaebum stepped forward, grabbing the boy by his thin waist, pulling Youngjae close to his own body. The brunette let out a quiet gasp as Jaebum's hands fell to his ass, squeezing the soft cheeks gently. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Jaebum's face.

"Are you wearing panties?" the ravenette asked, placing soft kisses down the other's bare neck, coaxing out a breathy moan out of him. The older didn't really need an answer anyway. After all, it was clear from the feel of the fabric underneath, that his boyfriend really was wearing panties. Still, Youngjae chuckled, answering the question.

"I am... and a bra, too."

That kind of surprised Jaebum.

"What? How did you get _that_ on?" the younger threw on a coy smile, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"BamBam had to help me... apparently Yugyeommie likes that stuff."

"I didn't have to know that."

Without any other words, Jaebum finally pressed his lips to the younger's, enjoying the sweet taste that was purely Youngjae, even though it was dulled by the lipstick, which now covered both Youngjae's and Jaebum's mouths, the red smearing everywhere. The older's arms were tightly wrapped around his boyfriend, the brunette's fingers tangled in jet-black hair, pulling on the strands lightly. Their tongues swirled together in a passionate dance of lust, small whimpers escaping Youngjae's slightly swollen lips as Jaebum kissed him again and again, always pulling away for the slightest intake of air before diving back in, savoring the feeling of locked lips, their bodies moving against each other.

Jaebum's hands fell to Youngjae's thighs, squeezing the thickness firmly, making the boy moan softly. Those sounds were beautiful enough to make Jaebum's already raging boner grow even harder. If that was possible, anyway. Apparently, it was. Youngjae, of course, noticed the other's arousal, it literally poking his hip. He smirked into the kiss, finding the cheek to press even closer to Jaebum, slowly, sensually rolling his hips against the ravenette's. A groan was brought out from Jaebum's throat, making shivers run up Youngjae's back. His boyfriend's voice was sexy, beautiful. It was even better when it was laced with lust. 

Youngjae himself was hard under the skirt, his cock pressing against the soft, now soaked, material of the panties, making him whine in displeasure. Although kissing Jaebum was always nice, the boy needed more. Much, _much_ more.

Breaking the kiss, Youngjae placed his lips along Jaebum's jaw, travelling up, leaving a slighly wet trail with his kisses, stopping right under Jaebum's ear, sucking on the spot softly.

"Lie on the bed, baby. Let me do the work for now."

If Jaebum was bit more lost in Youngjae, he wouldn't hear the sultry whisper, even though it was right next to his ear. Yet he did, smirking as he distanced himself from the younger, quickly jumping on the bed. Lying on his back, he propped himself up on his elbows, excited for what Youngjae would do next.

The brunette, who usually seemed so innocent, pure, whom only Jaebum knew to be a devil in bed, stepped forward, swaying his hips from side to side seductively. He had that kind of a feeling to his step, the one that made Jaebum's mouth water at the thoughts of what Youngjae really was capable of. Youngjae's arms were up in the air, the younger twisting them in a matter supposed to be sexy, his hip cocked to the side, upper half slightly leaning forward, the locks of his wig falling down his shoulders. There was a small smirk plastered to his face, although it was kind of blurred by the smeared lipstick. Still, Youngjae looked _fucking gorgeous_ to Jaebum.  

After Youngjae made sure he showed himself off properly - a very slow twirl included - he walked over to the bed, straddling Jaebum's thighs. The older groaned at the weight on his crotch, the sound only getting louder when Youngjae pressed his hips down firmly. Youngjae's hands were on Jaebum's stomach, sliding under his shirt to feel the muscles underneath. The boy rolled his hips slowly, pausing for the slightest bit when he felt Jaebum's own hands rest on his hips, before he continued again after seeing the lustful expression of his leader. Jaebum looked... destroyed. So did Youngjae, probably, and they didn't even start yet.

Sick of the teasing, even if it wasn't that long since Youngjae sat on his lap, Jaebum pulled the younger down, forcing him to lie on his chest, their cocks, both still clothed, rubbing against each other. 

Once again, their lips joined in a passionate kiss, a slightly messy dance of tongues, Youngjae's fingers were tangled in Jaebum's shirt, desperately trying to take it off without pulling away from the kiss. Which obviously wasn't going to work.

"J-Jae... Jaebum,  _ahhh_ , fuck, take off your shirt." it most definitely didn't sound like that, but apparently, the older got what Youngjae said. For the slightest moment, his lips left Youngjae's, just like his shirt left his body, being tossed to the ground. As he tried to dive in for another kiss, Youngjae's hand on his chest stopped him. A questioning look in his eyes, the leader looked up at his boyfriend.

"Maybe we can... take off the rest too?" Jaebum smirked, getting from underneath Youngjae, the rest of his clothes joining his shirt on the floor. As the last garment hit the wood, the man began taking off Youngjae's own clothes. First came the skirt, making Jaebum lick his lips at the sight of Youngjae's gorgeous thighs and ass clad in silky black panties. The fabric was strained, the hardness of the younger's cock peeking from the top of the panties. Lightly, Jaebum dragged his index up Youngjae's clothed member, coaxing out a more tha delicious moan from the boy. It was almost like he could feel the shivers running up the other's spine as he whined for Jaebum not to tease. But really, who was he if not a teasing little-

"Im Jaebum, if you don't stop teasing me and take off the rest of my clothes right now, I'm going to castrate you. And trust me, I'll make it as uncomfortable as I can."

And sometimes, Jaebum had to wonder what possessed the people around him to think that Youngjae is an angel.

Working quickly, Youngjae's shirt came off, revealing a black bra, which didn't look exactly comfortable. The panties came next, the friction as the fabric slid off Youngjae's cock brought out another pleased whine from his throat. The younger, now with only the bra on, wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck, pulling the older closer to him, pressing their lips together. Another heated kiss, Youngjae arched off the bed as Jaebum slid his thigh between Youngjae's own. 

"Oh god, yes..."

Jaebum's lips left Youngjae's, instead moving down his face to his jaw, kissing over it lightly, before moving to suck on the younger's neck. A wet trail was left as Jaebum sucked harshly on the brunette's collarbone, most probably leaving a bruise. Youngjae threw his head back, the now messy locks of the wig spread all over the pillow, but also over Youngjae's face and some even managing to get into Jaebum's mouth. Which wasn't acceptable. Reaching up, he gently hooked his fingers under the wig, pulling it off and letting it join the crumpled pile of clothes on the floor. 

Still thrusting his hips against Youngjae's, Jaebum let out a groan. Youngjae's right arm was still around Jaebum's neck, fingers of the other tangled in the jet-black hair, tugging on it lightly as he pressed Jaebum's head closer to his body, trying to get as much attention as possible.

"Mhmm... Jaebum, please!"

"Please what, baby?"

"Just... fuc- _ahh_... fuck me!"

Grinning, the older sat up, looking at Youngjae's body that lay spread out so nicely beneath him. A reddish mark was appearing just above his collarbone, marking him as Jaebum's. 

But he did notice something else. Youngjae's already harsh breathing was even more... rapid, to be said. 

"Are you okay?" perhaps asking that wasn't right for the moment, but Youngjae's comfort was the most important thing.

The younger nodded, before almost whispering another sentence.

"Take off the bra, please..."

Wrapping his arms around Youngjae's thin waist, Jaebum brought him to a sitting position reaching behind the boy to unhook the bra.

It should've been like in the movies. The ones where the boy reaches to unhook it, a single movement of fingers and the bra is off. It should've gone down like that. Except it didn't.

The thing was, every single time Jaebum thought it was finally done, somehow - black magic, obviously - the thing hooked back to its previous state. He even tried the method of simply tugging it down, but as he slid the straps down Youngjae's shoulders, well, that didn't work either.

His face was red, although there was the question if it was from embarrassment or frustration with the satanic object.

Trying it by force didn't help. Once again, the attempt was left in vain as the clasp was left unthouched. How that could happen, Jaebum really didn't know. Even making Youngjae turn around to properly see what he was doing, not only it didn't do anything at all - Jaebum could solve some minor construction problems, but this thing, that was some serious case of Alice In Wonderland engineering - , it also destroyed what was left of the mood to... well, fuck.

Dropping his head to Youngjae's thigh in frustration and exhaustion, Jaebum let out a laugh. A slightly hysterical one, but still. Youngjae snickered too. In the matter of minutes both of them were laughing madly, tears of... probably embarrassment sliding down their cheeks. With a quick kiss to Youngjae's lips, Jaebum got up from the bed, quickly throwing on his boxers. 

"What are you doing?" Youngjae got out between his chuckles. 

"Well, I need to get you out of that somehow, right?"

The younger nodded in understandement, wrapping the bed covers around his naked lower half as Jaebum walked out of their room.

A few seconds later, the leader walked back into the room, BamBam right behind him, obviously way too amused. Youngjae almost asked what was happening, before the Thai sat behind him, quickly and very easily unhooking the bra, letting it drop to Youngjae's lap. Throwing a smug look at Jaebum, the boy sountered out of the room, slamming the door behind himself once he was out.

"So..." Youngjae began.

"This is depressing." 

"And sort of weird."

"Embarrassing, on my side. I'm sorry, you might not get it up with me for a while." Youngjae grinned, quickly sliding closer to Jaebum, wrapping his arms around the older's middle.

"It was my fault for wearing the bra."

"I feel humiliated. Even BamBam can unhook a bra." right at that moment, a look of horror appeared on Jaebum's face. "He's gonna tell all of the others. Fuck the maknae line... well, minus you, anyway."

"So I'm not getting sex?"

Seriously, how could anyone think this was an angel?

That night, Jaebum collapsed into his bed, exhausted and psychically drained as Youngjae stared at the bra - now laying on the floor - , imagining what a story it'll be to tell. To their children, perhaps... throwing a quick look at Jaebum, he smiled gently. Yeah, maybe one day.

 


End file.
